Skipper and Lola romance
The Skipper,and Lola romance is the romantic relationship between the leader of the penguins,Skipper ,and a dashboard hula doll he met sometime inbetween Merry Madagascar ,and the second Madagascar movie .Skipper doe'snt relize that she's a dashboard hula doll,and may think she's a female penguin. Second Madagascar Movie First Part of Second Madagascar Movie Although Skipper appered in the first Madagascar movie,Lola made her first apperance before the plane took off,when Skipper was telling her that slingshot that was being used to get the plane into the air was"the second he's ever seen,but it'll have to do"In the next she's in,Skipper is whrisphering sweet nothings to her,although somewhat unheardable,the phrase "my little pineapple" can be heard,a possible private nickname for her,although Skipper stops when Kowaski tells him that emerancy light is blinking.When relizing the plane is going going to crash due to running out of fuel,Skipper covers Lola's eyes,stating that "it'll get hairy",somewhat odd,as in the next scene Lola Skipper has his arm around her waist.Skipper notices that Lola is "shaking like a leave",causing him to land the plane safely. Second Part of Second Madagascar Movie Lola did'nt apper much in the second part of the Madagascar movie,this is probly because the penguins' primary focus was fixing the plane at that time.Although Skipper does pat her on the cheek when he sees before Mason,and Phil arrive with chimps native to Africa to work on the plane,and after telling the chimps they'r jobs he is seen winking at her. Third Part of Second Madagascar Movie Skipper,and Lola's romance is seen in the third part of the second Madagascar movie,beginning with Mason,and Phil blackmailing Skipper for matirity leave.During the union labor strike,Mason,and Phil asked for matrity leave,which Skipper refused due to all the chimps being male,unforaty Skipper didn't relize that Mason,and Phil had scandlous photos of him,and Lola impling that they'r relationship was somewhat physical.Skipper attemped nonverbally to convince Marty (who thought it was amusing),Gloria,and Melman (who were shocked)that the photos were not as they seemed,but gave in due to failing to convince them the photos were not as the seem.Lola was later seen on the flyable plane with Skipper,the rest of the penguins,the chimps,Marty,Gloria ,and Melman to resuce Alex ,and his father .After Skipper states "that there's greater sarfice like somebody else"Lola(naturally)gets her head shot by Nana in an attemped to save the dam from being destoryed.Although Skipper does contuine his job as leader,he calls for a medic for Lola,and sounds,and looks as if he's tring not cry.The next scene Lola is in,she,and Skipper are getting married by Zuba.When they leave for they'r honeymoon Skipper states that "they'll be back at the end honeymoon,or when they out of gold"(from when Gloria,and Moto Moto were digging for water),impling that he'd rather spend time with Lola,then tring to get the main characters home,although this could be a newlywed thing too. Third Madagascar Movie It's unknown what will happen between Skipper,and Lola in the third Madagascar movie ,although it's possible,like the penguins in the second movie,Lola will probly get more screen time. Trivia Skipper,and Lola are the first DreamWorks couple to have a full wedding.Fiona,and Lord Fiuqua's,and Susan Murrphy,and Derak Delal was ruined,only the end of Shrek,and Fiona's was seen,and Donkey,and Dragon's was'nt even seen. Skipper,and Lola had flower petels fall on them after they were married.They are second couple to have that happen.The first was Sherk,and Fiona. Thoughout the movie things that are seen at Skipper,and Lola's wedding are seen *The bowtie that Skipper wears.Private wears it while severing King Julien,and Maruice in First Class(although it's green,not black,although it's possible that one of the characters found a way to make it black ) *The flower that Lola has.It was in Gloria's drink when she was at the watering hole. *The circle of flowers seen on the rock that Skipper,and Lola were married on was seen on Melman's head when he was about to jump into the volanco. Skipper,and Lola are the couple who's honeymoon destion is relived,Monte Carlo.Although Shrek,and Fiona are seen going on they'r honeymoon,the movie does'nt say were they'r honeymoon spot is. Lola does'nt apper in the Penguins of Madagascar series.This is due to the series being finshed before the second Madagascar film was,and the series being based on the first movie,not both movies. Skipper is the first DreamWorks character to fall in love with an inanitmite thing,the second was B.O.B from "Monsters vs.Aliens".He fell in love with tub of jell-o. Category:romances Category:Penguins